


A Creature with Teeth

by almosthuman_butnotquite



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: I explained it, I literally made both of them up, I'll add more characters in later chapters, Jill is a guy, M/M, Set in Novac
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-10
Updated: 2015-07-10
Packaged: 2018-04-08 16:50:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4312806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/almosthuman_butnotquite/pseuds/almosthuman_butnotquite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jill was happy with his life keeping danger away from Novac. He hunted geckos nearby and got rid of what plagued the town where the snipers couldn't see. But when someone new stumbles into town, Jill will start to question how happy he really was.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Creature with Teeth

**Author's Note:**

> I was sort of busy while I was in Texas. I wrote a couple of things. I hope you guys enjoy this.

Jill hated the world.

It started twenty-seven years ago. His mother wanted a girl. She named him Jill Harris West. He had no father to stop her.

She died of a drug overdose in the slums of Vegas when he was fourteen. He loved the woman, despite her flaws. He kept the name.

He stayed at the Mormon Fort for a while. He met a doctor named Danielle. Her father wanted a son, but settled for the name her mother picked. She made him proud, but a deathclaw killed him up near Sloan.

She was the closest thing he had to a friend.

Jill hung around for another four years before he left. Danielle stayed with the Followers. She was safer there, he thought.

Jill went south to Goodsprings. He hunted the geckos out there with Sunny Smiles and Cheyenne. He was good. He kept his plasma rifle in good condition. He called her Holly, after his mother.

Jill stayed in Goodsprings for five years before he grew tired of it. At twenty-three, Jill went east to Novac. He made a good living keeping ghouls away, and the occasional gecko hunt kept him from boredom. Four years of gecko hunts and he was starting to grow bored of them.

One such hunt changed his life.

He was alone when it happened. He was hunting a grown fire gecko when the shot was taken from him. He looked around and saw the gleam of a sniper rifle on a boulder just above him. Whoever was up there hadn't seen him yet.

Good.

Jill snuck around the boulder and held his .44 Magnum to the man's head. He cocked it, and the stranger's hands came off of the rifle.

"Easy," the stranger said softly, clicking the safety on the rifle. "I don't mean any harm."

"You took my kill." Yeah, okay, he might have been overreacting. "Who are you?" This guy probably meant him no harm.

"Could you take the barrel away? I'd like to see your face." Jill reluctantly complied and holstered his pistol. The stranger stood and extended his hand. "My name's Cameron. Uh, Cameron Harvey."

"Jill West," he said as he shook Cameron's hand. "If you laugh, I'll gut you chin to groin and hang you from Dinky's mouth by your ankles."

Cameron held his hands up. "I wouldn't dream of it, man." He cleared his throat softly. "Your mom want a girl?"

Jill started walking away. "I don't talk about myself with strangers."

"Then let me buy you a drink," he said, following Jill after collecting his rifle. "Think of it as an apology. For taking your kill."

Cameron had a goofy smile full of crooked white teeth that Jill couldn't help but find endearing. "Fine, but just one drink."

Three drinks later, Jill thought Cameron was perhaps handsome. His skin was tanned by the Mojave sun, and his green eyes glowed almost like they were irradiated. His pale hair was maybe too long, always falling in those bright eyes, but it suited him.

Cameron thought Jill was handsome from the start. He didn't bother to try and hide his attraction, but he tried not to flirt too much lest he be punched in the face. Jill would do it too.

Jill did not think he was handsome in the slightest. He thought his sandy hair was too long, but not as long as Cameron's, and his coppery eyes were rather unremarkable. His olive skin had a pinkish tinge to it, but only because he burned in the sun instead of tanned. He was too tall and lanky, and his teeth were crooked and a canine was missing.

But Cameron didn't seem to mind. The missing tooth made him smile, and the more he drank, the more flirtatious he became. His cheeks were already pink and they had only had three scotches apiece.

Jill slid off of his seat and helped Cameron out of the tent that served as the bar in Novac. Cameron leaned heavily on him, and he whispered nice things into Jill's ear. Jill jostled him each time, but he was smiling a rare smile.

"You're a lightweight, ain't you?"

Cameron shushed him gently, and giggled into Jill's neck. "I don't drink much …" He giggled again. "You smell real nice …"

"Cut it out," he said roughly, and Cameron hummed. He shouldered open the faded red door to his hotel room and dumped Cameron sprawling on the bed. He closed the door and dimmed the lights.

"You gonna fuck me?" he asked with a laugh. He seemed to feel Jill's questioning glare on him because he snorted. "You just turned the lights down and closed the door."

"I'm letting you sleep this off," he said, nudging Cameron to lay more comfortably. Cameron was already falling asleep when Jill said, "I'll be outside when you wake up."  
××  
Cameron woke up when the sun was setting, throwing slants of orange through the blinds and into Jill's room. He sat up slowly and held his head in his hands. He had a terrible headache and he felt sick.

There was a bottle of Buffout and a purified water on the table in front of him. He took two of the pills and chased them down with water.

Jill was standing outside on the balcony smoking a cigarette when Cameron stumbled out there. He finished the water and leaned over the railing. Jill glanced at him before holding his pack of cigarettes out towards him.

"I don't smoke," he mumbled. "I'd like to keep my pretty pink lungs pink, thanks."

Jill shrugged and pocketed the pack. They stood in silence for a while, enjoying the sound of the wind blowing across the sand. Jill finished his cigarette, stamped out the butt with his boot, and leaned over the railing.

"How old are you?"

Cameron looked at him and smiled that endearing smile. "Twenty. My birthday's two months away and then I'll be twenty-one." He cocked his head to the side. "How old are you?"

"Twenty-seven," he said, looking out over the horizon. "How's your hangover?"

"Fading. My brain's still grappling with the question of how you're as sober as the day you were born."

"I've been drinking for years, Cameron. Since I was younger than you." He nudged Cameron's shoulder with his own. "You still think I'm pretty?"

Cameron groaned and pressed the heels of his palms against his pretty eyes. "I actually said that? I'm so sorry …"

"It's alright. No one's told me I'm attractive in a while, so I guess I can thank you." He snickered. "You said you wanted me to kiss you, too."

Cameron looked at him again and pointed an accusing finger at him. "Okay, that one still stands. If you wanna kiss me too. If not, can we pretend I never said it?"

Jill gently cupped Cameron's face with a large calloused hand. "You are persistent." He leaned in and lightly pressed his lips to the younger man's. Cameron pressed back, but Jill didn't let the kiss deepen. He pulled back and ran a thumb over the scar beneath Cameron's right eye. "You're too young to be as scarred as you are."

"You don't know my past," he said, and Jill laughed as he withdrew his hand.

"That's true, I don't." He folded his hands over the railing. "If you feel like filling me in, I'd like to hear it."

Cameron bit his lip and glanced back at the door to Jill's room. "If we can go somewhere more private. These people might not look at me the same way if they hear some of the things I've done."  
××  
An hour and six Sunset Sarsaparillas later, Jill was blown away. Cameron was an ex-Viper who left because of the leader's abusive tendencies. She abused everything from drugs to her own, and that broke Viper code.

Cameron said Vipers were supposed to look after their own and keep them safe from harm. Aside from mugging folks, they were supposed to try and keep their victims alive. They did not kill for fun, only if they were about to be killed themselves.

He also said he enjoyed stealing. He did, but only because he was raised with it. He hadn't known anything else. He assured Jill that he had left all of that behind, and he was trying to be a better person now that he was on his own.

Jill believed him.

"You can crash on my couch tonight," Jill said once Cameron had finished his story. "We can try and find you an empty room here at the hotel in the morning."

"Thank you," he said, that smile breaking out over his face.

Jill couldn't help but smile back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will try and update for those of you interested in this. Just bear with me.


End file.
